Not Just A Kiss
by Steel Flames
Summary: Tamsin's never been kissed. Bo sees to set this right. Bo/Lauren, Bo/Tamsin, and eventually Bo/Tamsin/Lauren. Don't like, don't read.
1. First and Last

A/N Angsty, drunk little one-shot. Was in the mood. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think please! PM or comment.

"I believe you owe me a game of pool, Little Mama?" Hale asked Kenzi, who jumped up after him.

"Your on!" Bo was looking after the Dál which meant unlimited access to the bar. Her and Tamsin lay sprawled on one of the squishy leather couches, a six-pack of beer wedged between them. The drank in companionable silence, Kenzi and Hale's playful banter the only sound track. The way-station was empty save Hale, Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin. Lauren was on her way at the promise of free beer.

"Hey," Said blonde sighed, collapsing in an armchair on Bo's side of the couch. The succubus wordlessly handed her a beer.

"Hard day?" her forehead scrunched up in concern and Tamsin blamed the warm buzz it invoked on the alcohol.

A few beers later she reconsidered. She was pretty, for a succubus. And she couldn't deny that Bo was special. One of the reason's she'd taken the wanderer up on his offer. She never thought she could be real. There really was no other like Bo. If it had been anyone else she wouldn't have so much as paused, she hadn't in centuries. She didn't _feel._ But she couldn't deny she felt something for the succubus. Not that it mattered. Bo had the doctor. A good, light fae, human doctor. Unless. They weren't together. And before she could regain control of her senses she found herself asking "Are you with anyone?"

They glanced at her. Then at each other.

"I'm dunno, ta be honesd," Lauren mumbled, face screwed up in confusion. She glanced at Bo.

"Well, I dunno, I mean, we kizzed an' stuvf?" The succubus contemplated, answering Lauren's look of confusion with one of her own. The valkyrie sighed. She wouldn't know if that constituted as 'going out'. She'd never been kissed. She must have said that last bit out loud, because before she knew what was happening Bo's lips were on her own. It was the briefest brush of lips. All warm, tender, and just wet enough with traces of beer.

"There," she whispered. And it was over. Bo turned back to Lauren and three continued to talk softly. Hale had to head out after he got a call from Dyson.

"Whatz up?" Kenzi asked, flopping onto the couch next to Tamsin.

"Bo kissed me," Tamsin murmured, her mind still whiring.

"Yeah?" Kenzi smiled warmly, her and Tamsin got really close after the valkyrie's reincarnation. Kenzi was the closest Tamsin'd ever had to a best friend.

"I don't even know if it counted," she murmured, more more to herself than anything. "Did that count?" She asked Bo.

"Az y'r firsd kizz?"

"Mmmn humm." Bo cocked her head in thought. Finally she shrugged. But Tamsin knew what she wasn't saying. Bo kissed the others like this. Those she cared about, Kenzi, Lauren, Dyson she'd kissed or done more with. So, if it was in fact a real kiss it meant she was with Lauren. If it wasn't, then the kiss didn't mean anything. Either way Tamsin didn't stand a chance with Bo and she knew it.


	2. Fall Too Hard

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. This was only supposed to be one chapter, but ya'll wanted more. So. I can't promise frequent(or any) updates after this. My other story, _A Succubus, A Wolf, and a Doctor walk into The Dál_, takes priority. Sorry, I know it's short. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading! And thank you to Risiwys, Raven, Slytherclaw and two guests for their encouraging comments.

"Kenzi, are you still awake?"

"Mmn hunghm" As Tamsin aged she remembered more and more of her previous lives. But it was like looking through a magnifying glass underwater. It hurt her brain the way it would her ones eyes to look through that warped glass. She knew she hadn't liked Kenzi much in the first life she'd known her; hadn't given much thought really. Now, Kenzi was everything Tamsin had never had. A friend. Family. "Whatz up Tam-tam?" She mumbled, half asleep. They lay side by side in Kenzi's bed. Bo had left right after they woke and hadn't come back since. The clubhouse was an eerie sort of quiet.

"Did I like Bo?"

"What?" Kenzi rolled on her side, so she was facing Tamsin in the darkness.

"Before, in my past life, did I like Bo?" Tamsin whispered so quiet Kenzi almost didn't realize she had heard until she found herself answering.

"I think you did, but you didn't know you did or you didn't want to. That or you really hated her." Personally, Kenzi thought it was the former, but this Tamsin seemed so different than the dark valkyrie she'd first met. "Do you like her now?"

"What if I do?"

"Then you do."

"It would never work out." Kenzi tried to search the valkyries eyes, but she would't look at her.

"Why not Tami?" She lifted Tamsin's chin.

"Because Valkyrie's aren't supposed to feel love." Her eyes were haunted and she looked both relieved that someone else knew and completely fucking terrified that someone else knew.

"Oh, Tams-" The phone cut her off.

"Answer it," Tamsin jumped off the bed and practically fled to the bathroom. "Who was it?" She asked, looking slightly less perturbed, when she returned.

"Hale, Trick left Bo The Dál to look after for a few days while he's away." Kenzi's eyes lit up when she said Hale's name. "And you know what that means? Free bar." Kenzi grinned a grin that everybody who wasn't Kenzi's has grown to fear. Tamsin merely rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Kenzi let out a little whoop and immediately began rifling through her closet. Tamsin sat cross legged in the middle of Tamsin's bed.

"And don't think I didn't notice I'm not the only one with a crush."

"I don't know what your talking about," Kenzi mumbled from inside a shirt.

"Sure, sure." It was Tamsin's turn to smirk.

"Whatever," Kenzi said in typical Kenzi fashion, though her face was still redder than a tomato ",let's go."

"Lead the way."


	3. Fast Asleep Now

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. Sad Face. Thanks for reading, following, favoriting and commenting. It means so much to me! (I check my reviews obsessively :) For those of you finding the timeline confusing, in chronological order it goes: Ch.2, Ch.1, Ch.3.

Mangled bodies. Damned souls. Blood soaked ground. A hand in a box. Dead eyes. All alone. A figure in the road. _Crash._ Memories flashed by, blurring and compiling into a mosaic of a nightmare. Tamsin woke with a start choking back a sob. Fragments of her past lives haunted her everytime she closed her eyes. She tucked her knees to her chest and pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. Images from her dream lurked in the darkness.

"Get a grip, Tamsin," she hissed to herself. The blinking numbers on the clock read 3:47. She sighed, there was no point in trying to fall back asleep. She pounded two pots of coffee; it took a lot to affect the valkyrie at this point. She was pretty sure she nodded off a few times over the course of the day, but the thought of being trapped in her dreams was a sobering one. She growled her way through niceties and heard more than one whispered comment about her being back to her usual self. The blonde knew she was being a total bitch, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her eyelid felt like lead weights and her head throbbed with every beat of her heart.

"...Tamsin," from the look on Dyson's face, this wasn't the first time he'd called her. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped, glaring at him. If only looks could kill.

"Tamsin...maybe you should take the day off," he said hesitantly. The shifter had forgotten what it was like to deal with the volatile valkyrie. It looked like the old Tamsin was back.

"I'm. Fine." She practically snarled ", Mind your own business, you overgrown puppy!" Dyson sighed, but went back to the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Maybe Tamsin could stick around to help him just a bit longer. They worked in almost companionable silence until well after everyone left.

"Alright," Dyson said suddenly. "I'm done. We'll tackle the rest tomorrow. I think I just wrote the same sentence four times." Tamsin, exhausted and fatigued, only nodded.

X.x.X.x

"Kenzi? Bo?" Tamsin called out in warning. "Anybody home?" Kenzi padded down the stairs, sword in hand. She stopped when she saw who it was and put the sword back in its place.

"Hey Tam-Tam!" She grinned. "It's just Tamsin!" She yelled up the stairs. It was then that Tamsin noticed the distinct lack of "Kenzi clothes". Instead she was clad in an oversized white button down and loose jeans.

"Holy shit Kenz!" Tamsin exclaimed, grinning. "Hale?" she guessed, nodding towards Kenzi's room. Kenzi blushed and shrugged sheepishly. Tamsin laughed "About time."

"Yeah," Kenzi mumbled, going to fix dinner. The were both hopeless in the kitchen, so frozen pizza it was. While waiting they stood around the kitchen island drinking and talking. The ever hair-changing human lit up like a christmas tree when Hale came down.

"Hey, Little Mama." He came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The siren whispered something in her ear and kissed the juncture of her shoulder and neck. Kenzi blushed. He chuckled and stepped away so he was next to her. "Hey Tamsin."

Tamsin turned to Kenzi "Do I still have to call him 'Ash' if you're shagging?" Kenzi choked on her drink and exploded into a fit of giggles. Hale smirked rolled his eyes. Bo chose that moment to enter.

"What's so funny?" The succubus asked; Kenzi was still stifling giggles.

"Kenzi finally hooked up with Hale," Tamsin said, sipping her drink.

Bo snorted ", About time!"

X.x.X.x

Later that night they lounged around the clubhouse. Eventually Kenzi let out an exaggerated yawn. "Well, looks like its time for bed. Come on, Hale." Kenzi dragged the Siren up the stairs.

Tamsin had started to slump in her seat. She felt herself slipping into sleep and jerked awake. Bo watched her from the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything. They continued to watch some silent film with a terribly inaccurate portrayal of vampires.

"Tamsin, Taaamsin." The valkyrie blinked at Bo. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Bo's eyebrows knitted up in concern.

"You sure?" Tamsin's eyes were unfocused, she was pale and swaying in her seat. She looked ready to drop at any moment.

"'M hum." She nodded sleepily. "'Mna go home now." She lurched from her seat and towards the door. She stumbled over an area rug and Bo stood to support her.

"Tamsin. You can't possibly get yourself home in this state." Bo moved to wrap an arm around her. "Come on, you're staying here."

"Don't wanna sleep," Tamsin mumbled as the succubus helped her to bed.

"Sure, sure. Why don't you just close your eyes a bit?" Tamsin pouted, but climbed into Bo's bed after shedding her shoes, jacket and jeans. Seconds later she was out like a light. Bo frowned as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind the valkyrie's ear. Tamsin's face was tight with worry lines, even in sleep. Bo changed into her own nightclothes and climbed into bed. Into the darkness of night she whispered. "Good night,Tamsin. Sleep well."


	4. Feathers And Chi

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. I wrote this listening to _Not Over You_; I don't own that either. It's by Gavin DeGraw. I know some of you weren't feeling the Valkubus vibes, but it'll get there. (Maybe even in this chapter:) Events won't be in cannon for reading. Reviews are love!

Bo was woke with a sharp smack in the face. "What the...?" Her features softened as her gaze settled on the figure next to whimpered softly. She was tangled in the sheet, legs mummy wrapped together and struggling against invisible attackers. "Tamsin," Bo kept her voice soft as she shook the valkyrie awake. ", wake up." Tamsin shot awake with a pained gasp. Unshed tears pooled in her storm-grey eyes and she trembled like a leaf. "Tamsin?" The valkyrie pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head on them so she was looking at Bo.

"Sorry I woke you," she whispered, bringing her arms around her knees. "I should've just went home."

"Oh, hush you," Bo murmured wrapping her arms around the shaking valkyrie. "You would've gone home and done what? Go through all this alone?" Tamsin shrugged in her arms, burying her head in Bo's chest. "Let someone take care of you for once." Tamsin tensed for a moment. She found herself letting the succubus in more and more lately. The women holding her was slowly but surely slipping past her every defence without her even noticing. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The fact that she didn't even care was terrifying. In the light of morning things would be a whole new level of awkward, but as the warmth that was Bo enveloped her she found her resolve slipping. She fell back asleep for the first time in far too long, still cradled in Bo's arms.

x.X.x.X.

Tamsin snarled at the pathetic form of her reflection. Her hand exploded with pain and blood dripped onto the white tile. She'd punched the mirror. She shook her self, trying to pull it together. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was a Valkyrie. A fucking warrior! Why the fuck would she care if Bo and Lauren had finally decided to make things official.

x.X.x.X

Bo had brought this on herself, she really had. She'd been the one to pull the fucking nail out of the cursed plank. What had she thought would happen, honestly? Lauren would choose her over Nadia? In her mind Bo knew Lauren was in love with Nadia. That she was the whole reason Lauren had stayed with the fae.

But watching them kiss? That was a whole different beast than knowing. It hit Bo like a freight train. She curled in on herself and couldn't help but let a few tears well up. "I'm just gonna go," the succubus whispered, refusing to let tears spill over. She was used to losing lovers. She'd given up on finding love long ago. It just wasn't worth it.

x.X.x.X.

"Can I come in?"

Tamsin sighed. She knew that was a bad idea. Bo hadn't come over in weeks; things had been ridiculously awkward since she'd stayed over at the clubhouse. Last she'd heard, Bo and Lauren were going on strong. Bo was even going on some national quest to save Lauren's carbon freeze girl friend. But the succubus looked like shit. Her eyes were all splotchy and puffy and she was obviously holding back more tears. Her arms were wrapped around her middle in a futile attempt to stop shaking and every few seconds she produced a full body shudder. It was Bo, volatile and vulnerable and incredibly sexy.

Tamsin found herself opening the door wider with a soft ", Sure."

"Thanks." Bo stopped just after clearing the entry way, gazing around absentmindedly.

"_Bo_?" Tamsin asked curiously, closing and locking the door, multiple times, one could never be too careful. The Bo that answered wasn't the one she'd let in moments ago. This Bo spun around with a growl and hungry eyes. The succubus lurched forward and pinned Tamsin to the door. Hard. It was kind of hot.

"Bedroom now," Bo snarled around their kiss, if you could call it that. It was all teeth and tongue and hands roaming, urgent yanking at clothing, pain fueled writhing.

"Bo," Tamsin gasped. They some how made it to the bed. Shit, this was going, way too fast.

"Shut. Up." Bo hissed catching Tamsin's lower lip between her teeth. Tamsin moaned in response and nearly lost her train of thought. Nearly.

"Bo, Lisssteee- _Ah_!" The succubus grinned into Tamsin's neck. Smirking lips resting over the love-bite that definitely wouldn't be going away anytime soon. The valkyrie sighed. She really didn't want to do this. "Bo." She lifted the succubus off her. "Stop." Bo's shoulders slumped where she sat, despondent, in the valkyrie's bed.

"Maybe I should just go," she sighed, eyes downcast staring at her toes as the wriggled a hole in her sock. "We obviously don't want the same things…"

"Bo, I want this," Tamsin breathed._ …want you, sometimes too god damn much._ "But you're clearly upset and I don't know if you thinking Laren?" Bo nods dejectedly. "Tell me."

"Nadia woke up," she said quietly, voice laced with pain.

"Oh, Bo."

"I mean, I- I knew she was still in love with her, that she'd choose Nadia in the end. I just didn't think…" Tears dripped down the succubus' cheeks and her voice warbled a bit. "It's my fault, really."

"That's not your fault, Bo." Tamsin whispered fiercely pulling the succubus into her arms.

"Why did you stop me? I would have…" Bo asked quietly.

"I know," the valkyrie interrupts ", but you need a friend right now, not a lover." They relaxed against the headboard in a warm embrace.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for understanding."

"Of course."

"Can I- Can I stay with you, tonight?" Tamsin tensed. "Just to sleep?" The valkyrie relaxed, but pull Bo closer to her. Tamsin didn't respond until she was sure Bo was asleep.

"Always."


	5. Friends With Hypothermia

A/N I don't own Lost Girl. Dyson's a bit OC in this chapter. _**Thanks for reading. Please review.**_

Tamsin wouldn't have ever thought that everything would come to be because Bo and the human doctor fell in a lake midwinter. She was in the middle of dealing with a mountain of papers for a rogue jhini when Bo called Dyson. Apparently, they had almost drown after being trapped under the ice and were going to die of hypothermia if Dyson didn't get there, stat. Just a typical day in the life of the happy sunshine gang.

Tamsin picked the lock of the shitty motel Lauren and Bo were staying in for the duration of their hunt for the latest fae. Dyson, of course rushed straight to Bo. Shit, she hadn't been exaggerating. The succubus' lips were nearly as blue as her feeding eyes and Tamsin felt a pang of worry stab through her. Lauren, wrapped in her frozen embrace looked even worse.

Dyson was already spooning Bo from behind, lending her his body heat. Tamsin could tell Bo's body was losing the fight between holding, and warming, Lauren's frozen form and sinking into Dyson's warm embrace. Bo's panicked gaze flickered between Lauren and Dyson, eventually landing on Tamsin.

"Relax, Succubus," Tamsin said "I got it." She slipped a shivering Lauren from Bo's weak grasp and carried her to the adjacent bed. Bo smiled, before turning and burrowing in Dyson's chest. The valkyrie watched pain flicker across Lauren's face, the mumbling couple in the other bed oblivious. Lauren and Bo's relationship hadn't been the same since Bo had to kill Nadia to protect them from the Garuda. "Yeah," she sighed ", I get it, doc, but she doesn't mean it. Doesn't even know what it does to us, I suspect."

Lauren muttered something that sounded an awful lot like "stupid wolf" through frozen lips. Tamsin chuckled and nodded. She didn't know much about hypothermia, but she had the basics down. Get them out of the cold, slowly heat them from the core out, and avoid rubbing irritated skin. So, she had the doctor lean against her chest, her arms wrapped around Lauren's stomach.

Dyson found remote and the drone of sitcom reruns drown out the awkward silence and chattering teeth for a while. Lauren had relaxed against her to the the point that Tamsin thought she might have fallen asleep. The human seemed to be regaining her body heat, but was still too cold for Tamsin's liking. She pulled what appeared the least bacteria covered blanket over them. The valkyrie seriously hoped Lauren was asleep when Bo and Dyson decided that now would be an appropriate time to make out, loudly.

"Ah-hem," Tamsin coughed. Blue eyes blinked sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was feeling drained," Bo said, relaxing back against Dyson's chest.

Dyson chuckled ", She asked, who was I to resist?"

"Do you need to heal, Bo?" Lauren asked sleepily. Clearly a little afternoon nap was not in store for her this evening, not well the object of her afections was making out with the wolf in the next bed over.

"Nevermind that," Dyson said, squeezing Bo to him. "I've got it."

"I was just concerned-"

"Well, don't be." the shifter grumbled. "It's not as if you could have done anything."

"Dyson!" Bo said, laying a hand on his arm ", don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren asked coolly.

"You're human, Lauren," Dyson sighed ", It's nothing personal, but you just can't give her what she needs sometimes. You've got hypothermia yourself anyways. Bo did call me for a reason."

"Oh, right," Lauren said. From the tone of her voice, the human doctor didn't appear to be upset, but Tamsin could feel the tensing of Lauren's body against her's as Dyson spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna head out," Tamsin said, slipping from beneath Lauren. "It was fun, succubus, as always. See ya next time you have a crisis." Bo had the decency to look guilty when she said goodbye. Dyson just looked smug, bastard. Tamsin paused at the door, glancing back at Lauren. She looked like a lost child in the midst of the bed, swallowed up by probably unsanitary blankets. "You coming, Doc?" the valkyrie asked as if it wasn't her intention to get her out of there in the first place.

"Um, yeah," Lauren was up and at Tamsin's side with one glance at Bo and Dyson's intertwined forms. They left with Lauren's whispered goodbye.

"So?" Lauren asked after a while. They'd hopped into Tamsin's truck, Dyson could get his own damn ride home, and started driving. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Home. Well, yours._ I_ will be staying overnight to make sure you don't turn into a popsicle and die on us."

Lauren's head snapped up, the most confused look on her face Tamsin had ever seen. "Why are you doing this?"

Tamsin sighed, and when with truth, "Bo's an idiot, sexy as hell, but an idiot." After a contemplative moment she added ", Dyson too. He's a good cop, a good partner, but he's a dick sometimes."

"That doesn't make you responsible for me? It doesn't mean you have to _help me_."

"Oh, trust me, I am helping _me_. Would do you think gets to deal with all the paperwork if you die on us?" Tamsin asked, smirking. Lauren laughed, relenting her line of questioning, something Tamsin was grateful for. Honestly, she didn't know herself why she was helping the sad little human.

Tamsin watched Lauren shift her weight nervously from foot to foot. Awkward levels had actually stayed pretty low once the valkyrie told Lauren she had an emergency duffle bag in the trunk with a change of clothes and a toothbrush. The doctors offered to borrow Tamsin a t-shirt for bed and they completed their nighttime rituals.

Lauren had said she was fine to shower now and Tamsin didn't have to wait up for her or anything. Tamsin didn't know if she should be showering, but Lauren was a doctor, she would know. When Lauren emerged from the bathroom, hair still damp, clad in a t-shirt and boy shorts she seemed slightly taken aback by Tamsin lounging on her bed.

"While I normally don't sleep with a girl this soon, I figured the circumstances were extenuating enough," The valkyrie drawled with a wolfish grin. Lauren chuckled and climbed in beside her. The only light on was a lamp on the bedside. It was clicked it off as soon as Lauren was settled. "Goodnight, Lauren."

"'Night, Tamsin," Lauren said, snuggling closer until her and Tamsin were spooning. 'She's only trying to help conserve my body heat,' Lauren reasoned, but something inside of her bubbled happily as the valkyrie tightened her hold on Lauren's waist and pressed her face to the hollow of her neck.


End file.
